El chico del Volvo
by RingRing. Alo
Summary: Bella adoraba ese precioso Volvo, lo admiraba todas las tardes; ansiaba dar una vuelta en él, sería capaz de todo para lograrlo. ¿Incluso de conquistar a su dueño? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**El chico del Volvo**

Cerré la puerta de mi casa. Aún era temprano. Nadie caminaba por la calle a esa hora. Caminé lentamente mientras me dirigía a trabajar.

Hacía ese mismo recorrido todos los días desde que descubrí esa preciosura. Sinceramente, era lo más lindo que mis ojos habían visto, y vaya que habían visto cosas lindas. Lo adoraba, me encantaba, ¡Lo amaba! Estaba enamorada de un auto.

Crucé la calle para ver el coche más de cerca. Era un volvo plateado S60r. ¡Era hermoso! Desde que lo vi, deseé dar una vuelta en él. Incluso tenía más de diez fotos en mi celular, de diferentes ángulos.

Ok, lo acepto; estaba un poco traumada con el carro. Pero en verdad era genial.

Durante semanas le insistí a mi padre para que me comprara uno igual. Pero como en este maldito pueblo no había crímenes como los que pasaban en las series de televisión, los policías tenían un salario nefasto. Ni siquiera el jefe podía comprarle un carro decente a su hija.

También había intentado juntar algo de dinero, pero ahora el bote con la etiqueta _"Destinado para el Volvo", _lamentablemente estaba vacía. Lo gasté todo en una tarde de compras con Alice, yo ni siquiera quería ir. Ella me obligó. Pero cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, no puedes decidir fácilmente cuando hay tantos pares de zapatos para escoger.

Así que no era mi culpa que no pudiera conseguir un auto así. Los responsables de esta tragedia eran mi padre, Alice y la crisis.

Me quedé cerca de cinco minutos observando el coche. Me di cuenta de que llegaría tarde así que apresuré el paso dejando atrás la preciosura de auto…

**

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, parada frente al Volvo, admirando su belleza. Haría cualquier cosa por dar un paseo en él, tal vez podría coquetear un poco con el dueño, usando una táctica que me había enseñado una chica en secundaria. Aunque si venía resultando que era dueña y no dueño, tendría que maquinar otro plan. Tan concentrada estaba, que me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que había un chico rubio parado junto a mí.

-Bonito auto ¿cierto?-dijo. ¡Seguro era el dueño del coche!

-Sí, es genial.-dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

-Y también es muy rápido.

-¿En serio? Wow.

Nos quedamos en silencio observando su coche. Decidí poner en marcha mi plan.

-Oye amigo.-dije tratando de parecer sexy.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jasper. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Bella.- volví a sonreír. Me sentía como una tonta.- No te había visto por aquí.

-Es que no salgo muy seguido.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

-No tengo muchos amigos.

-¿En serio? Pero a mí me parece que eres encantador.-me sonrojé al decir esto. Seguro le daría más credibilidad al asunto.

-Mmm… la verdad es que no soy muy sociable.

-No te preocupes por eso. Tal vez algún día podríamos…-dudé un momento, pero luego volví a mirar el auto y me armé de valor.-salir juntos y…

-Oye, me agradas, pero ni siquiera te conozco. Ni siquiera recuerdo como dijiste que te llamabas.

-Bella, mi nombre es Bella. Pero no te preocupes, solo sería un momento, para que me conozcas. Tal vez… solo una vuelta en tu Volvo.-dije acercándome más a él.

-Mmm… no lo creo. Ese no es mi coche.

-¿Qué?

Ok, todo mi plan se vino abajo con esas cinco palabras, además de que quedé en ridículo frente a ese chico y no tendría las agallas para intentarlo de nuevo con el verdadero dueño. Enrojecí de vergüenza.

-¿Creías que era mi auto? –Soltó una carcajada.- No, es de mi vecino.

-¿Entonces por qué lo estaciona frente a tu casa?

-Porque su cochera está ocupada y como somos amigos le cedí mi lugar. Yo no tengo coche.

Abrí la boca pero no salió ninguna frase coherente de ella. ¡Qué estupidez estacionar tu auto en la cochera de tu amigo! Seguro el dueño era un tonto, un completo idiota y…

_Totalmente sexy. _

Saludó a Jasper. Se veía tan atractivo con sus lentes oscuros y su chamarra de cuero negra. Parecía un artista de cine. Quien haya dicho que las cosas se parecen a su dueño sí que tenía razón. El hombre era aún mejor que su coche.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me dirigió una sonrisa que casi hace que mi corazón se detenga.

-Hey, Edward. Ella es Bella. Le encanta tu auto.-dijo Jasper haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran nuevamente.

-Hola, Bella ¿Eso es verdad?

-Mmm… si. Es hermoso. Bueno, creo que tengo que irme. Adiós.

Caminé lo más rápido que podía y al dar vuelta en la esquina comencé a correr; no paré hasta llegar a mi casa.

**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde mi desafortunado percance con el chico rubio. Por otra parte, agradecí la confusión. De no haber sido por él, hubiera hecho el ridículo frente al verdadero dueño del coche. Y eso si hubiera sido una desgracia.

Los últimos días había cambiado mi camino para evitar encontrarme nuevamente con ellos, pero hoy estaba demasiado cansada para caminar cinco cuadras extra, así que tomé valor y pasé por la calle del Volvo, bueno, en realidad era Center Street, pero yo la había renombrado así.

Ahí estaba el coche igual que siempre. Me detuve a admirarlo un rato, después de todo, no había nadie en la calle. Ese día se veía más limpio que otras veces, así que saqué mi teléfono para tomar una foto.

De repente escuché un sonido. Era la ventanilla del coche, y se estaba abriendo para dejar ver a Edward en el interior. Esta vez no llevaba los lentes oscuros y me maravillé al descubrir sus hermosos ojos verdes. Me miró sonriendo.

-Hola. ¿Eres Bella cierto?

Yo asentí mientras bajaba el celular y lo escondía detrás de mí. Dudaba entre correr y dejarlo o soportar unos minutos junto a él antes de desmayarme de la vergüenza.

-¿En verdad te gusta mi coche, no?

Asentí nuevamente.

-Oye, ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta?

No lo podía creer, ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad! Bueno, por lo menos la pena que había pasado iba a valer de algo.

-Me encantaría.

-Ok.-Bajó del coche y me entregó las llaves.-Solo no lo estrelles contra un árbol o algo parecido.

-No, voy a tener mucho cuidado.

Me instalé frente al volante y Edward se sentó junto a mi. Estaba muy emocionada. Encendí el silencioso motor y arranqué.

Iba despacio, no quería causar ningún accidente. Fui aumentando la velocidad y llegué hasta los ciento veinte.

-¿Qué tan rápido puede correr?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Pruébalo tú misma.

Seguí conduciendo, llegamos a la carretera y la aguja siguió ascendiendo. No pude evitar una sonrisa al experimentar una gran alegría. Demasiadas veces deseé este momento y ahora por fin lo había conseguido.

-Qué lástima lo de Jasper ¿No?-dijo Edward tratando de entablar conversación conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay con Jasper?

-Bueno… no se si solo estaba presumiendo, pero él me contó que intentaste ligar con él.

-Ah, eso.-sentí mi rostro enrojecer. Así que Jasper era un chismoso de primera, estaba comprobado.

-¿Es verdad, o solo estaba exagerando?

-Bueno, es verdad.

-No te alarmes. Él no es un tonto. Tal vez la primera vez que te vió estaba demasiado distraído y no se dio cuenta de lo linda que eres; pero estoy seguro que aceptará salir contigo, después de todo ¿Qué más puede pedir en una chica? Eres agradable, guapa y tienes buen gusto para los autos, pero no para los chicos. No es por ofender, pero Jasper no es muy atractivo que digamos y…

-Espera… A mi no me gusta Jasper

-¿Ah, no? Pero acabas de decir que…

-Si, intenté coquetear con él pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Mmm… Yo solo quería conseguir una vuelta en el coche, y pensé que era suyo.-Edward soltó una carcajada. Mientras tanto yo conducía de vuelta. No quería abusar demasiado

-Eso significa que si yo hubiera salido en lugar de él, ¿Lo habrías intentado conmigo? -asentí- Que mala suerte, me habría encantado verlo. Menos mal que Jasper no se emocionó, de lo contrario hubieras lastimado su ego. –soltó otra carcajada.

-Si, dile de mi parte que lo siento. Y que no estoy interesada en él.

-Ok, le informaré.

Los dos reímos a la vez. Realmente me agradaba Edward, a pesar de que apenas lo había conocido; además, el creía que era agradable y guapa. Eso me hizo aumentar mi autoestima. Me sentía realmente feliz.

Llegamos de vuelta al lugar de partida y estacioné el coche en el sitio de costumbre. Los dos bajamos del auto.

-Edward, gracias por dejarme hacer esto, en serio ha sido genial.

-Por nada. Pero ¿sabes? Creo que merezco algo a cambio. Por mi buena obra, quiero decir.

-Oh... ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-Mmm… déjame ver. Te daré dos opciones y tu elegirás ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok.-me dirigió una sonrisa demasiado sexy.

-Bien, la primera opción es besarme.-Oh, demasiado tentador.-y la segunda es… darme tu número ¿Cuál eliges?- Lo pensé sólo por un segundo y decidí mi respuesta.

-Elijo ambas.

-¿Ambas? ¿En serio?

-Sip.

-Ok.

Miré a Edward y él me miró a mí. Se acercó lentamente y acarició mi mejilla. Acercó su rostro al mío, estábamos tan cerca que podía percibir su dulce aroma. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

-¿Lista, Bella?- preguntó con sus labios bastante próximos a mi boca. Por toda contestación acorté la distancia que nos separaba.

Edward me besó dulcemente, sus manos jugaban con mi cabello. No quería que terminara, nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente, como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

Edward se separó lentamente de mi, demasiado pronto. Acerqué mi boca a la suya para que me besara nuevamente y él no puso obstáculos.

Las sensaciones que me invadieron al lograr mi objetivo y manejar el preciado coche, no eran nada comparadas con lo que sentía en ese momento. Me olvidé de todo, éramos solo Edward y yo, uniéndonos en un magnífico momento.

Pero, como no, alguien tenía que arruinarlo. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Muy a nuestro pesar, Edward y yo nos separamos. Miré mi teléfono, era un mensaje de Alice.

La odié por arruinar la escena. El mensaje decía que me estaba esperando en casa, quería que me diera prisa.

-Bien, creo que debo irme. Mi amiga me espera.

-Aguarda, aun no me has dado tu número.-dijo al tiempo que me tendía un papel y un lapicero. Anoté mi teléfono.

-Listo.

-Nos vemos luego.-dijo sonriendo

-Por supuesto. Adiós Edward.-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Caminé hacia mi casa lentamente, podía imaginar para que me quería Alice, seguro una tarde de compras.

Apenas llegué a la esquina de mi casa, mi amiga saltó enfrente de mi.

-Bella, no lo vas a creer. ¿Recuerdas el coche que tanto te gusta? Bueno, hoy conocí a un chico encantador y me contó que había otra chica traumada con el mismo auto. Bueno, en realidad no creo que lo esté tanto como tu, el punto es que intentó coquetear con él, imagino que debió haber sido por el auto, no se como no se te ocurrió antes ese plan, Bella. A juzgar por lo que dijo, la chica se sorprendió demasiado al saber que el no era realmente el dueño, pero su amigo ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Edwin?

-Edward

-Claro, Edward. Quedo impresionado por la belleza de la chica, pero como no tuvo oportunidad de conversar con ella, ahora sube a su auto todas las tardes a esa hora para ver si vuelve a verla, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Que suertuda! Es tan romántico. Pero Jasper prometió decirle a su amigo que te dejara usar su coche un día, y eso no es lo mejor, ¡Me pidió salir con él! Oye, espera ¿Cómo supiste que su amigo se llamaba Edward?

-Mmm… bueno, no creerás que hay alguien aparte de mi que intentaría ligar para conseguir pasear en el Volvo ¿o si?

-¿Entonces eres tu?-asentí al tiempo que mi celular sonó nuevamente.-¡Bella, es perfecto! ¡Que suerte tienes!

-¿Me disculpas un momento, Alice?

-Claro

-¿Diga?

-¿Bella? Soy Edward.

-Hola

-Oye, de casualidad tienes una amiga llamada Alice?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Jasper me contó una historia sobre como había tenido una magnífica conversación con ella, y su amiga encaja perfectamente contigo. Su nombre es Isabella. Bella es tu diminutivo ¿Cierto?

-Si.

-Lo sabía.-el tono de su voz me hizo reir.-¿Te gustaría salir esta noche?

-Solo si me llevas en tu flamante Volvo.

-Mmm… tendré que pensarlo. No me gustaría que se ensuciara.

-Entiendo.-escuché su risa al otro lado del teléfono.-Creo que no importa, me basta con tu compañía.

-Bien, empezaba a sospechar que te importaba más el auto que yo.-solté una carcajada ¿Cómo pudo haber creído eso?-Y claro que llevare el Volvo.

-Ok, ¿Sabes mi dirección?

-Si. Parece que tu amiga es algo… comunicativa. Creo que es perfecta para Jasper. Paso por ti más tarde.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

-Adios.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review para que me digan su opinión_

_Besos y Feliz Año Nuevo_


End file.
